When New Girls Take Over: A parody of Resurrection
by Witch of Your Heart
Summary: Okay...there are two main characters, and their third Sister witch.  They basically do anything they want to do.  They are allpowerful and they take advantage of it! It includes romances, babymaking, and terrorizing the elders, besides demonfighting!


Author note: HI! I would like to explain this story. It uses the characters of another story on here...with permission, of course! I have to say that the actions of the characters, other characters, and events have nothing whatsoever to do with Ressurection. The characters in Ressurection would not act like their parody counter-parts. This story merely borrows the premise and background.

Thank you. With that said, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Background: Rosalyn Callaway, Raven Ryann, and Roxy Landon are girls who have grown up together. They all have powers. Raven's little (9 years younger) brother, Paolo also lives with them. The girls have a whitelighter (Andy Trudeau), an ex-demon,(Cole Turner), and a witchlighter (Chris Perry) living with them. Raven is dating Andy, Rose is dating Cole, and Roxy is dating Chris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How would you like it if I made Andy break up with you?" Rose said furiously.

"How would you like it if I made Cole and Roxy sleep together?" Raven retorted.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rose cried.

"I already did," Raven said smugly.

"No you didn't! Don't joke about things like that!"

"I'm not joking, I'm dead serious."

"If you're telling the truth, you _will _be dead in a couple seconds!" Rose cried before running to Cole's room. No one was there so Rose ran to Roxy's room. Once there she saw that nobody was there either. "Thank God," Rose said, relieved. "You were joking."

"I so wasn't." Suddenly both hear…ahem…noises.

"Where is that coming from? Raven, where is that coming from?"

"Oh my God! It's coming from my room!" Both run toward Raven's room. "They better not be on my bed!" Raven says before flinging open the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven and Rose shout together before covering their eyes. It wasn't Cole and Roxy on the bed, but Andy and Chris. "It's almost too disturbing to watch," Raven continues, peeking through her hands. "But I can't help it."

"Okay, ignore them for now. I am going to kill you!" Rose shouts before advancing on Raven.

"Eek!" Raven cries. "Andy, help!"

"Sorry," Andy replies. "I'm busy. Why don't you join us?"

Rose looks interested. "That's actually a good idea," she says before walking even closer to poor Raven.

"Whoa," is all Raven can get out before Rose kisses her. Raven, shocked, falls backwards onto the bed. Rose, put off balance, falls over her.

At that moment Cole and Roxy walk in, Roxy in nothing but a sheet.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe what I'm seeing," they say together. Roxy continues with, "That's disturbing." Cole says, "I think it's kinky. Why wasn't I invited?"

"Consider this your invitation," Andy says, pulling Cole down. Roxy stares, unable to even think. Raven and Rose take advantage of this and go on either side.

"Why don't you come too, Roxy?" Rose asks her.

"That's disgusting," Roxy says. "What's wrong with all of you?"

"We don't know," Raven replies. "But it's fun." Raven and Rose each take one of Roxy's arms and drags her closer to the bed.

Roxy shrugs and says, "Okay, well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

"You can beat us if you want," Rose says.

"Anyone have a spatula?"

"Me first, Raven!" Andy says.

"No, I get beaten first!" Chris cries. "I've been a very naughty boy."

"Okay, well, we'll just get two spatulas," Raven says as she and Rose, the only ones dressed, go to the kitchen. On the way Rose trips and falls onto the couch.

"What's going on down there?" they hear Cole call.

"Nothing!" Both call back.

"Yeah, nothing my ass!" is Cole's reply.

"And what a nice ass it is," they hear Chris say. "Now hurry up with that damn spatula!"

Once everyone was back in Raven's room, Roxy says, "Oh yeah, I bet nothing was going on. Look at how messed up your hair is! How could you two make out without me?"

Rose tosses the spatula towards Cole and strips. "Come on, Raven. Off with it!"

"I think I need some help," Raven says. "Andy?"

"Coming!" he says and jumps out of the bed. Rose takes his place between Cole and Roxy, who is still in the sheet.

"That looks like a toga," Rose comments to Roxy.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Roxy replies. "And I was thinking, breast feeding must have been really easy back then."

Chris slides closer to her and says, "Let's test that theory."

"Hey guys, "Raven said, pulling the attention away from Chris and Roxy. "Everyone spell I hop and add –ness."

Rose, Andy, and Cole obey. "I H O P –ness."

"I don't get it," Cole says, sounding like a two-year-old.

"Want me to show you?" Andy asks.

"No way!" Rose cries. "If anyone's going to show him, it'll be me! But instead, I'll tell him." She slowly sounds it out. "I…ate…yo…penis." Then, when she sees he understands, she begins to laugh hysterically. After a while Cole gets annoyed and kisses her to shut her up.

"Well, Raven," Andy says. "Seems like we're the only ones left not doing anything." He lies down on top of her and accidentally kicks Rose.

"Hey!" Rose says indignantly. "Can you not see that I'm trying to make out here?"

"Shut up you guys," Chris puts in. "You're being too loud for a guy to be able to concentrate on what he's doing!"

"Okay, switch!" Roxy says. No one looks but they all know what she means. Chris brings his attention to the neglected breast.

Raven closes her eyes and turns off the light with her psychokinesis. "Rae!" Rose immediately says, "I can't see anything!"

"That's the point," Raven replies.

"Oof!"

"Was that a sexual noise?" Raven asks her.

"No! That was the sound of my ass hitting the floor!"

"Ow! You bit me!" Roxy exclaims and pushes Chris off of her. He falls to the floor – on top of Rose.

"Ouch! Damn it, Roxy! If I wanted your boyfriend on top of me, I would have asked!"

"Hey Rose, mind if I borrow Cole for a while? Andy just bit my tongue."

Rose didn't reply, being too busy with Chris. Raven took that as a yes and Roxy sighed.

"Why do I get stuck with the tongue biter?" Roxy asked no one in particular.

"It doesn't have to be your tongue."

"No, I don't need anything else bitten either. Chris already took care of that."

Cole and Raven suddenly roll over and knock Andy closer to Roxy.

"Well I guess that settles that," Andy says before beginning to make out with Roxy.

"Everybody move over!" Rose says. "We're coming up!"

"Why don't you just go onto the couch?" Raven says.

"What, and miss switching partners? No way!"

"Good, because I lay on that couch," Roxy says.

"Well, in case no one else noticed, Raven has to sleep on this bed. Not that she does much sleeping anyway," Rose says.

"Oh well," Raven says. "I'll just sleep in Andy's room."

"Who says I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor?" Andy says.

"Aw, Andy, I'm flexible. Do you want top or bottom?" Raven decides that they need some music so as not to get distracted by the two other couples. She turns on the radio.

"Who listens to this?" Chris asks.

"I do," Raven replies.

"I like this song," Roxy comments. "What's the band called?"

"Orgy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Reviews please! Questions, comments, anything!

Thank you!


End file.
